Las Letras Mayúsculas se Acentúan
by Roranopa
Summary: Cuando dos personas se enamoran sin importar su apariencia en un tiempo donde la apariencia lo decide todo. Milo/Tiana si tienen que saber xD
1. Prologo

**En español, porque se me ocurren más cosas, y el título… me pareció adecuado para una historia acerca de un lingüista. **

Los personajes son de Disney, o al menos la mayoría.

* * *

**Las Letras Mayúsculas se Acentúan**

**Prólogo **

* * *

Todavía no podía creer que finalmente le hubieran prestado atención a su trabajo.

Tenía sentido pues el era el investigador más joven de todo el museo, y había aportado cosas al museo que ningún otro a su edad. Pero también era el más ignorado.

Durante años había investigado acerca de lenguas muertas y propuso a la junta del Museo de Washington D.C. darle importancia a la traducción de lenguas muertas (algunas consideradas míticas solamente).

A lo cual le respondieron sacándolo de la junta.

Las primeras veces que trató de probar su punto, se rieron en su cara. Pero el joven no parecía desanimarse, así que comenzaron a evitarlo y tirarle sus papeles en la cara, hasta que ya hartos desvanecieron su oficina y lo mandaron a trabajar en el sótano, donde no podría asustar a otros investigadores, accionistas ni visitantes. No obstante eso no le impedía seguir intentando.

Esa mañana en otro de sus intentos de pedir financiamiento, el jefe de la junta se encontraba enseñando a otro caballero el museo.

"Pero… si se da cuenta en este idioma se encuentran escritos varios libros de historia-"

"¿Y qué haces tú aquí?"

El jefe de la junta lo miró con terror, sabía que iba a dejar en vergüenza al museo como lo había hecho veces pasadas con otros accionistas quienes se convencían que el museo no se tomaba en serio lo suficiente.

"-encontrados en Siberia, se da cuenta que-"

"¿¡No se supone que te encerra-?" El caballero que había puesto atención a lo que decía el muchacho, miró al jefe con extraño ante la última palabra. "Eh… Ehem, lárgate ya de una vez."

"¡Pero puedo probar que esta civilización existe! Si tan solo me dejan-"

"¡Ya cállate muchacho deja de hablar disparates, todas las civilizaciones antiguas o no, ya han sido descubiertas! ¡Ahora vete y no te molestes en regresar!"

El joven se detuvo en sus palabras. "Pero..."

Su jefe indicó al caballero el camino al cuarto consiguiente y desde la puerta le gritó "considérate despedido."

Por fin lo habían vencido. Se marchó al sótano para empezar a recoger las pocas pertenencias que podía tener, cuando sonó el teléfono anunciando que lo necesitaban en la sala de juntas.

Subió con desgane y en cuanto abrió la puerta el jefe empezó a hablar. "Empezamos esta junta el día 10 de Abril de 1915 a las 17 horas."

El muchacho recorría con la mirada a todos los presentes, las caras de júbilo de la mayoría le restregaban su infinita superioridad por sobre él, nada nuevo. Pero al llegar a la mitad de la sala, se fijó en el del jefe de la junta, quién tenía una cara de entre sorpresa y confusión con la que no podía cargar, lo cual lo confundió.

"Thatch, supongo que sabes que desde este día tu trabajo aquí termina-" empezó el jefe. "¡O SEA QUE AL FIN TE LARGAS DE AQUÍ!" terminó por él otro investigador, comentario al que le siguieron hurras y carcajadas.

Sin embargo el jefe se mantuvo callado y fue solo en ese momento cuando al fin notaron que su cara era de color rojo, casi como si hubiera estado aguantando la respiración. Entonces continuó imperturbable. "Debes saber que ahora trabajas para el ejército de los Estados Unidos" un grito ahogado sonó al unísono por toda la sala después de que hubiera terminado con su discurso que pronunció como si le hubiera costado trabajo decirlo y creerlo. Lo mismo pasaba para todos en esa sala, sus caras de incredulidad reflejaban lo que había pasado, una bofetada a sus egos.

En ese momento se dio cuenta que el jefe miraba a alguien que no era parte de la junta, el mismo caballero al que le estaba dando un recorrido en el museo. A su lado se encontraba un hombre más alto y serio quien se le acercó con un papel enrollado en su mano. "Soy el comandante Lyle Rourke, bienvenido al ejército de los Estados Unidos."

La sala se encontraba en silencio total de asombro, inclusive le tomo un momento al muchacho creer lo que estaba viendo. Sin embargo, se recuperó rápido y tomó el papel.

-.-.-

A muchos kilómetros lejos de ahí, en ese mismo momento, una muchacha de apenas 17 años repartía con rapidez las órdenes de los clientes en el restaurante.

Ese día, como en otros a la hora de la comida, el restaurante había estado lleno. Las calles al igual estaban llenas, con gente danzando por ellas y otras ansiosas por llegar a sus hogares. La muchacha escuchaba las sonoras canciones que sonaban desde la calle cuando pasaba de la cocina a las mesas del restaurante, sus movimientos eran rápidos pero calculados que era casi como verla bailar.

Para ella, el día había sido agotador, pero con un restaurante lleno podía conseguir y ahorrar más dinero; es por eso que atendía a todos los clientes con una sonrisa y con gran entusiasmo. Ella ocupaba dos turnos al día, los dos de cada uno cinco horas, así había sido desde que cumplió los 15 años. Ese día como muchos otros, se sentía aliviada de que en unos minutos saldría de su actual turno a descansar. En cuanto entregó el último plato, se dirigió a la cocina a lavar los platos que faltaban, "¿sigues pensando que vas a conseguir el dinero para abrir tu restaurante?" escuchó que le decían desde las estufas. Ella suspiró. Sí, ella sabía que para tener por fin tener su restaurante iba a ser necesario mucho trabajo, muchos turnos extra y ella estaba dispuesta a hacerlo. "Buford, estoy segura" contestó ella con calma. "¿Oh bueno, eso si lo sé, pero cuando?" le dijo él con tono de burla.

"Estoy más cerca de conseguirlo que ayer, y eso es todo lo que debes saber" le dijo ella con seguridad y tomó la jarra de café para servirle a un cliente en la barra. Mientras él se reía, ella se daba ánimos de continuar, después de todo lo que ella había dicho era cierto. Los minutos que faltaban pasaron rápido y pronto tras el último cliente salió del café la muchacha le siguió, se puso su abrigo y subió el tren a casa.

En cuanto entró, encontró a su madre cosiendo los últimos detalles de un vestido azul brillante, inmediatamente ella supo que el vestido era otro de los encargos de su mejor amiga Charlotte.

"Que alegría que ya llegaste hija, ¿como te fue hoy?" le dijo su madre que detuvo su tarea y la volteó a ver. "Estuvo muy bien, esta vez recibí más propinas que ayer-" dijo ella mientras le entregó parte de su salario "me voy a descansar ma, estoy exhausta" su madre solo le sonrío y le dio las buenas noches.

Cuando cerró la puerta de su habitación enseguida sacó las propinas que había podido ahorrar ese día y las puso sobre su cama, con alegría contó varios centavos más que ayer. "Cada día te acercas más Tiana, sólo ten un poco de paciencia"

Tomó todas las propinas y las puso sobre su falda que uso como bolsa. Abrió el cajón de arriba de su cómoda y las colocó dentro de un bote de café. En su cajón había 3 de ellos y el último casi llegaba a llenarse. Con alegría los contempló por un momento antes de cerrar el cajón y cambiarse al pijama para dormir.

* * *

**N: Una miradita en las vidas de los protagonistas.**


	2. De Trabajo a Trabajo

**De Trabajo a Trabajo**

* * *

Al día siguiente Milo se levantó temprano y tomó su caja de pertenencias para llevárselas consigo a su nueva oficina. Tomó un poco de cambio y lo metió en su bolsillo, no podía creer todavía que su suerte hubiera cambiado para favorecerle y que el mundo al fin reconociera su trabajo.

Cuando al fin llegó a la parada del transporte colectivo, después de hiperventilar y respirar en una bolsa de papel varias veces, lo llamaron desde un auto elegante y aparentemente muy caro, para que entrara en él. Tuvo poco tiempo para reaccionar pues antes de dar con el misterioso pasajero ya había sido jalado dentro del auto por una mujer.

"Bienvenido muchacho, te levantaste temprano hoy" dijo la mujer de cabello rubio, mientras Milo respiraba dentro de una bolsa de papel, ella le sonrió. "Mi nombre es Helga Sinclair y también trabajo para el ejército-" dijo "-me mandaron a buscarte a tu departamento, pero que bueno que has venido hasta aquí, me ahorraste tener que ir a buscarte".

"Espera, ¿como supiste mi dirección?" de repente el auto se detuvo de un jalón y aunque no obtuvo una respuesta, Milo se sintió aliviado de no tener que seguir conversando con ella por alguna extraña razón.

En cuanto salió, el comandante ya le esperaba en el jardín principal del edificio de oficinas del ejército, en sus manos tenía un sobre y al lado de él se encontraba el mismo hombre que había estado en el museo, de quien todavía no sabía ni su nombre. Como si hubiera leído la mente de Milo, brincó enfrente del comandante quien ya había estirado su brazo para entregarle el sobre que tenía en su mano. "No tienes idea de cuanto me sorprendí de que el nieto del mejor explorador que haya conocido estuviera en un lugar con gente tan denigrante".

Milo se sintió un poco ofendido, pero casi de inmediato reaccionó a las palabras que en realidad él había querido hacerle saber. "¿Usted conoció a mi abuelo?"

El hombre sonrió cuando al fin entendió. "Lo conocí, sí, estuvimos en la misma generación en la escuela, amigos hasta el final. Mi nombre es Preston Whitmore muchacho, bienvenido al ejército". Por fin estiró la mano para que Milo la tomara y en cuanto él lo hizo la sacudió con gran entusiasmo. "Por favor muchacho entremos a mi oficina, luego podrás ir a la tuya" le indicó mientras soltaba su mano y enseguida le señalaba en dirección a su oficina.

"Señor si me disculpa, debo estar en otro lugar en este momento" dijo el comandante desde detrás del señor Whitmore. "Aquí están tus papeles Thatch. Espero su llamado Señor; me retiro ahora" les dijo a ambos y le entregó el sobre a Milo, quien lo aceptó con un suave 'gracias'. Rourke saludó respetuosamente y se marchó.

El desconcierto solo duró un momento, puesto que el señor Whitmore lo tomó del brazo y lo llevó hacia su oficina. "Muchacho, no entiendo cómo es que pensabas seguir tu asombrosa carrera en un lugar como en el que estabas" dijo ya cuando estaban dentro de la oficina. Milo cerró la puerta detrás de sí mientras el señor Whitmore se sentaba en la silla de su escritorio, viéndolo a él y esperando su respuesta.

"Bueno, pues estaba seguro de que en algún momento lograría convencerlos de lo equivocados que estaban y de lo mucho que se necesita hacer una investigación acerca de lenguas muertas" respondió Milo mientras se sentaba en la silla enfrente del escritorio. "¿Tan convincente como en el día que visité el museo, no?" preguntó e hizo que Milo bajara su mirada rendido.

"Pero verás muchacho, al menos algo bueno salió de que te quedaras tantos años en ese museo-" Milo volteó para verlo con curiosidad "-tienes una gran habilidad para las lenguas, muertas o no, y además una gran paciencia" al fin dijo mientras le sonreía. Milo le regresó la sonrisa, cuando se dio cuenta de un retrato en el escritorio de madera que tomó para observar. "Tu abuelo era una gran persona, él siempre me apoyó y yo al fin haré lo mismo por él" lo último captó de nuevo su atención; oyó el abrir de un cajón y también como revolvía sus contenidos buscando algo.

"¡Aquí esta!" dijo al fin, triunfante se levantó de su silla y le dio vuelta a su escritorio para estar enfrente de Milo. "Tu abuelo hubiera querido que te diera esto-" el Sr. Whitmore sostenía un libro y se lo acerco a las manos, se le notaba un aire de orgullo "-me dijo que si algo le llegaba a pasar, te debía entregar este libro cuando estuvieras listo". A Milo le bastó con ver la expresión del Sr. Whitmore para saber de qué se trataba, con anticipación, tomo el libro de las manos del Sr. Whitmore y luego le quito la envoltura, su cara se ilumino de alegría al darse cuenta de lo que era.

Era el diario de su abuelo. Milo siempre lo había visto con ese libro en su mano, él mismo le había dicho que en él tenía escrita una guía de lenguas de las tribus por las cuales pasó en sus expediciones y además de todo, mapas de sus aventuras por nuevos lugares. Milo siempre pensó que ese libro había desaparecido. Volteó de nuevo hacia al Sr. Whitmore, quien según su expresión estaba viendo a un niño con un juguete nuevo. "Señor, no sé cómo podré agradecerle, esto es tan valioso para mí" el hombre solo se encogió de hombros y le dijo "solo le eche una mano a mi amigo, pero puedes devolverme el favor trabajando duro en tu nuevo puesto".

"¡Por supuesto señor!" le contestó Milo alzando su brazo y colocando sus dedos en su frente para hacerle un saludo militar. El señor Whitmore regresó el gesto. "Milo Thatch, ¿estás listo para conocer las instalaciones y tu oficina?" Milo asintió con la cabeza. "Sígueme afuera muchacho, enseguida llegará tu guía".

-.-.-

Tiana se levantó de su siesta como todos los días para alcanzar el trole que la llevaría a su trabajo, se duchó rápidamente y se vistió igual de rápido. "No es suficiente ya…-" pensó mientras se preparaba un desayuno rápido "-creo que tomaré un turno extra hoy". "Cariño, ¿podrías llevarle este vestido a Charlotte cuando acabes tu turno? Hoy debo cruzar la ciudad para tomarle las medidas a varias damas y no creo llegar a tiempo" le dijo su madre mientras le enseñaba otro de sus trabajos más bonitos; un vestido rosa tan exagerado que solo una persona podría usarlo y además verse bien en él.

"Claro mamá, déjalo por allá y yo se lo entregaré" dijo mientras se comía un pan tostado con huevo "ahora tengo que correr pero nos vemos después" dijo después de acabarse el bocado. "Adiós hija, suerte". Tiana corrió por su jardín frontal y llegó justo antes de que el trole pasara por su casa. Se sentó en uno de los asientos más próximos a la salida y esperó llegar al puesto de revistas para comprar el recetario de esa semana. Se bajó para comprarlo y en cuanto lo hizo, saltó dentro del siguiente trole que la llevaría a su trabajo. Mientras esperaba se puso a leer una receta que quería intentar cocinar, beignes con azúcar. Su parada al fin llegó y saltó del trole con decisión, su turno de la mañana estaba por comenzar.

-.-.-

"Audrey Rodríguez señor" dijo una muchacha que parecía ser de apenas 15 años. "Audrey, ¿podrías llevar al compañero Thatch a un recorrido por las instalaciones y luego mostrarle su oficina?" la muchacha asintió con la cabeza. En cuanto el señor Whitmore se hubo retirado de nuevo a su oficina, la muchacha comenzó a inflar una bomba de chicle que había estado masticando y le dio su mejor mirada de indiferencia antes de comenzar a caminar en el sentido opuesto al que se encontraba Milo.

A él le tomó un segundo entender la indirecta y seguirla por los jardines. "Hacia allá están los cuarteles, enfrente la biblioteca, a la derecha las oficinas de papeleo, y a la izquierda está tu oficina, si necesitas algo estaré en el taller mecánico detrás de las oficinas, nos vemos" dijo ella mientras caminaba en dirección al taller. "Uh…¡espera! ¿A la izquierda de qué?" pero ella ya se había ido. Le tomó un par de horas encontrar al fin su oficina, después de caminar aleatoriamente por el camino que Audrey le señaló… o al menos que Milo creyó que le señaló. Apenas alcanzó a tocar la perilla de su oficina cuando alguien lo tomó del hombro y lo jaló. "¡Oye! Olvidaste tu llave"

Un moreno bastante alto sostenía una llave frente a sus ojos, la cual Milo tomó con un poco de extrañeza; él estaba seguro de que no había abierto el sobre todavía. "Eh…gracias…creo" de repente sintió un dolor en su cuello que lo hizo poner su mano sobre él, el moreno levantó una ceja. "¿Te duele?" le dijo señalando su cuello con curiosidad. "Si- _auch_- debí torcerme cuando voltee mi cabeza tan rápido" le dijo sobándose el cuello. "Ah bueno, yo sé una manera de arreglar eso rápidamente, voltéate y estira tu cuello" Milo así lo hizo y el moreno tomó su cabeza con ambas manos y con dos movimientos rápidos, primero a la derecha y luego hacia abajo, hizo desaparecer el dolor de su cuello.

"Pero… ¿cómo hiciste eso?" le dijo anonadado, mientras sobaba su cuello, más como reflejo que aliviando algo que ya no estaba ahí. "¿Será porque soy médico? Solo bromeo contigo, no en realidad es enserio" Milo lo miró con confusión escrita en toda su cara y él rió. "Soy Sweet, Joshua Sweet el cirujano del escuadrón 2 de esta ciudad, aunque ese truco lo aprendí cuando-" de repente se detuvo y volteó a mirar a su izquierda, parecía que lo habían llamado por alguna cosa o la otra "disculpa eh-" convenientemente dejó esa parte para que Milo pronunciara su nombre. "-¡Milo! Sí, nos vemos después" y con eso se marchó. Milo se quedó ahí parado un poco confundido, pero al fin llegó el momento entrar a su oficina. Encima de su escritorio se encontraba una caja delgada, Milo la abrió. Contenía un uniforme y una nota que leía:

"Milo:

Me tomé la libertad de escoger tu uniforme, espero te guste, lo usarás todo el tiempo mientras trabajes aquí. Bienvenido de nuevo.

Preston Whitmore"

-.-.-

Tiana llegó a su casa después de su turno, se cambió rápidamente y tomó el vestido que su madre le pidió que entregara. "Ya es tarde, tarde, tarde" corriendo salió justo a tiempo para saltar dentro del trole que la llevaría a casa de Charlotte. Por suerte para esa hora, ya la mayoría de la gente estaba en sus casas y no tuvo que ir apretada entre muchas personas.

Llego a la imponente mansión y tocó el timbre. Esperó a que el mayordomo la dejara pasar y como siempre entro de la casa esperando a que el mayordomo le avisara a Charlotte que había llegado. Tiana tapó sus oídos en anticipación y en efecto, minutos después se escuchó retumbar por toda la casa el grito de su mejor amiga. Tiana se destapó los oídos y esperó a que Lotte llegara corriendo hacia ella. Apenas la vio, soltó otro grito de emoción y bajó las escaleras corriendo "¡Tia, Tia, Tia, Tia! ¡Oh! ¿Eso es para mí?"

Tiana le sonrió y le entregó el vestido "¿y cuándo vas a usar ese vestido?" le preguntó con curiosidad. "¿No te enteraste Tia? ¡El Príncipe de Maldonia vendrá a Nueva Orleans!" dijo ella sin dejar de ver el vestido, Tiana la miro con ternura. Cabe poco mencionar que Charlotte quería casarse con un príncipe desde que era pequeña y oportunidades como ésta no se daban todos los días. "¡Oh Tia, que desconsiderada soy! Ven, ven, tomemos el té y luego me dices que tal me veo con el vestido puesto" le dijo y sin más rodeos la tomó del brazo y la jaló hacia su habitación.


	3. Mayo para Nueva Orleans

**-****Mayo para Nueva Orleans-**

* * *

El Señor Whitmore le mandó una carta que decía debía unirse al escuadrón 2, mejor conocido como el escuadrón de exploración. Les había tomado 4 días a sus compañeros para decidir que no era de su agrado.

Milo había intentado encajar en el grupo, enserio; pero después de su primer intento, en una presentación que el Sr. Whitmore pensó sería prudente compartir con todo su escuadrón, supo que sus esfuerzos serían en vano cuando terminó en burlas y pura indiferencia. Milo no le daba tanta importancia ya, desde su primer día de escuela había sido diferente y desde ahí no le había importado mucho encajar. Pero claro, no hacía daño causar una buena impresión con tus compañeros de trabajo.

Aunque él nunca era de dar buenas primeras impresiones. En fin, por lo general él termina aislado del resto de la población para enfocarse en sus libros y estudios. Sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón el día diecinueve de su estadía fue diferente; Audrey se encontraba en el taller mientras Milo se paseaba con su libro de garabatos tomando pequeñas notas cuando ella dio un grito de frustración. Milo miró curiosamente por sobre su libro, notando que lo que le estaba dando problemas era la caldera de un vehículo-taladro, que casualmente se parecía al modelo que tenían en el museo. Muy disimuladamente, Milo se acercó a donde estaba ella. "¿Te ayudo?" le dijo con vacilación. "No toques nada, ya regreso del cuarto con una pieza de repuesto".

Milo en serio consideró no tocar nada, pero luego de un rato pensó que Audrey no se daría cuenta si le ayudaba un poco. Con rapidez practicada giró una válvula aquí, una válvula allá y con un "ligero golpecito" logró que la caldera se encendiera como si fuera nueva. Desde el cuarto de herramientas Audrey asomó su cabeza, su expresión de entre asombro y enojo.

Corrió hacia él con sus enormes pantalones que apenas la dejaban caminar y una llave inglesa más grande que la que se encontraba en el suelo ahora.

"¿Qué le hiciste?" le preguntó. "Verás, había un modelo de caldera parecido a este en el museo, sólo necesitaba liberar algo de presión y un golpecito persuasivo" mientras decía lo último hizo un movimiento como si golpeara la caldera de nuevo. Audrey lo miró nada impresionada por su pequeña explicación "hmph, si gracias, gracias, ahora ya vete" y luego le dio un golpe suave en el brazo. Milo sólo sonrió y se fue; sobándose el brazo.

-.-.-

Tiana se recostó en su colchón, había sido un día muy ocupado. Desde su ventana abierta se colaban los cálidos rayos del sol de mayo, recordándole que en una hora iniciaría su turno nocturno. La rutina comenzaba a cansarla, un poco tarde tal vez, pues ya hacía 2 años que la seguía. Pero su vaso de agua estaba medio lleno ya, no había vuelta atrás, solo seguir trabajando duro para conseguir su sueño. Su siesta no duró mucho y pronto Tiana ya se encontraba levantada y vestida, lista para su siguiente turno.

Con apuro llegó al café y se puso su delantal antes de comenzar a atender las mesas. "Oye Tia, por aquí" escuchó de repente. "Hola chicos, ¿qué hay?" preguntó después de tomar la orden de una de las mesas. "Veras, hoy hay una fiesta-" empezó una "¡jazz puro chica, deberías venir, bailaremos toda la noche!" interrumpió otro. "Lo siento chicos, ¿tal vez el sábado?" les dijo dejándoles el menú, mientras se alejaba los oyó platicar un poco decepcionados. Ella no tenía tiempo para eso y ellos lo sabían; cuando regresó para tomar su orden y miró sus caras largas les dijo "lo siento, pero ya saben, estoy tra-" de repente una de las chicas la interrumpió "-bajando para ganar dinero para tu restaurante, si, nena te matarás trabajando así". "Tal vez la próxima vez" le contestó Tiana, mientras caminaba hacia la cocina.  
"Ya la oyeron, les dije que no vendría" dijo la chica, "vámonos, que ya está por comenzar" dijo el muchacho y se fueron del café. Tiana suspiró tristemente y tomó el plato que debía servir a la mesa 2. Todo ese esfuerzo la llevaría a algo, siempre se aseguraba, trabaja duro y obtendrás lo que quieres. Con eso en mente sonrió de nuevo "espera, cariño toma una servilleta".

-.-.-

"¿Crees que hemos sido muy duros con él?" preguntó Audrey mientras jugaba con la comida de su plato, "tal vez" contestó Sweet. "¿Dejamos que se siente con nosotros?" preguntó la muchacha de nuevo, "da igual" esta vez contestándole Vincenzo, el experto en explosivos. Audrey volteó a la mesa del fondo, ocupada solo por el nuevo lingüista raro. "¡Oye Tú! Ven, siéntate con nosotros" le gritó desde el otro lado de la cafetería. Milo quien había estado leyendo sonrió ampliamente y caminó hacia la mesa de su escuadrón, quienes estaba a punto de aprender se encontraban igual de aislados de los demás escuadrones. "¿Que estás leyendo profesor?" preguntó Audrey, "llevas varios días con lo mismo" dijo Sweet. "Verás este libro es de una etnia particular de Europa a la que me pidieron investigar" dijo Milo mientras señalaba la escritura extraña en el libro "puedo descifrar la mayoría del libro, pero me confunde esta parte, es como si le faltara una página-".

De repente y de la nada Milo sintió como lo tomaban del hombro "tendrás tiempo para eso después, ahora tú y todo el escuadrón debe ir a la oficina del Señor Whitmore". Helga soltó su hombro y esperó a que todos se levantaran para llevarlos a la oficina donde esperaban el comandante y el Sr. Whitmore.

"Estoy seguro de que ustedes saben del conflicto entre Inglaterra y Alemania, apenas hace unos momentos recibimos el mensaje de que un barco que transportaba compatriotas americanos ha sido hundido a manos de submarinos Alemanes" dijo con seriedad el Señor Whitmore, respiró hondo y miró del suelo al escuadrón, "ustedes son el mejor escuadrón de exploración y con recomendación mía han sido transferidos al campo de Nueva Orleans, donde serán entrenados para superar todo tipo de pruebas y para ser enviados a Inglaterra lo más pronto posible, en caso de que se llegue a terminar el tratado de neutralidad. Confío en ustedes y espero que esto no sea más que una medida de seguridad y no una necesidad. Se irán en 2 días" solemnemente levanto su mano a su frente y los saludó. Todos regresaron el gesto con el mismo respeto. Al salir Milo tuvo que respirar en su bolsa de papel, ¿¡dos días!?, él nunca había salido de D.C. Su mundo se estaba volteando de cabeza y podía ponerse peor.

-.-.-

Tiana tomó los platos sucios de una de las mesas y lo llevó a la cocina. Cuando ya se hubo ido el último cliente, el cocinero le pidió cerrar el lugar pues él ya se iba. A Tiana no le molestaba quedarse al último, le gustaba cerrar el lugar, pues a veces se sentía como si su restaurante ya fuera una realidad. Quitó los manteles y subió las sillas a las mesas. De repente y de la nada se escuchó un fuerte _BAM_ de un azotón de puerta, el cual le dio un gran susto a Tiana quien tiró la silla que tenía en las manos.

"¿¡Pero qué…?!" preguntó en voz alta volteando para ver de quien se trataba. "¡Tiaaa!" grito su amiga desde la puerta "¿Lotte? ¿Qué pasó, que tienes?" le dijo un poco desconcertada aún recuperando el aliento. "Oh Tia, ¿no has oído las noticias?" le dijo casi llorando su amiga quien corrió a abrazarla, desconcertada Tiana le contestó que no. "Mi Príncipe no vendrá Tia *_sniff*, _¡hundieron un barco y ahora no vendrá a verme y no sé cuándo vendrá-!" Tiana se perdió en cuanto escucho "hundieron un barco". Cuando volvió en sí, tomó la mano de Charlotte y la sentó en una de las sillas que aún no había levantado, luego fue a la cocina y le preparó un té. Mientras se calentaba la tetera se sentó enfrente de ella, "ya verás, todo estará bien, cuando menos te lo esperes tu príncipe ya habrá llegado" le dijo consolandola. "Es que esto es muy cruel, mi príncipe nunca va a venir" dijo Charlotte mientras ponía su cara entre sus manos.

Tiana se levantó de su silla anticipando el chillido de la tetera, sirvió el contenido de ésta en una taza blanca y le colocó una bolsita de té dentro. "No te pongas así, de seguro que llega" le dijo mientras le acercaba la taza de té, pero la muchacha no dejaba de llorar. "Sabes... si hay algo que sé muy bien, es que la comida ilumina el espíritu y yo tengo la receta perfecta para ti" le dijo y al fin logró llamar la atención de su amiga. Corrió entonces a la cocina y sacó una bolsa de harina, unos huevos y una tacita con azúcar. "¿Enserio crees que venga?" dijo Charlotte al fin, tomando la taza de té y bebiendo algo de ella, "no lo dudaría ni un poco" le dijo Tiana sonriendo mientras mezclaba ingredientes en una cacerola, haciéndose una nota mental de comprar el periódico tan pronto como pudiera.


	4. Mardi Gras

**-El Mardi Gras****-**

* * *

Milo frunció el ceño. Hacía ya nueve meses que había llegado junto con el escuadrón 2 a entrenar para quien sabrá qué a ese campo escondido entre la nada. había logrado integrarse a su escuadrón, tanto que inclusive podía considerarlos sus amigos. Aunque a veces prefería quedarse en su oficina o en la cafetería a leer solo. Eso era cuando le daba tiempo, pues la mayoría del tiempo se la pasaban entrenando en condiciones duras, inclusive los estaban entrenando para sobrevivir sin comida y con poca agua. El entrenamiento era tortura, pero todos sabían que aún con ello, la guerra los trataría peor.

Las relaciones entre naciones se habían tensado mucho desde entonces y Milo estaba seguro que tarde o temprano serían llamados al frente, pues la guerra era cada vez una realidad más cercana. Leer lo relajaba y evitaba que pensara en esas cosas.

Hizo una pausa para escribir en su cuaderno varias notas -antes de olvidarlas- y continuó leyendo. "Los habitantes de esta tribu protegen sus costumbres, se han protegido de la imposición cultural de sus conquistadores y protegen-" Milo paso a la siguiente hoja "- lo que se cree es una especie de reliquia". Había leído todas y cada una de las hojas del diario, pero Milo había tomado un interés especial en esas dos hojas escritas una frente a la otra. Le parecía que no tenía sentido pero aun no podía decidir por qué. De pronto una voz llamó la atención de todos "damas y caballeros, hemos recibido algo para ustedes, una-"

-.-.-

"- invitación para el baile de Mardi Gras, y no le digas a nadie... pero secretamente será también el baile de recepción del Príncipe Naveen!"

Tiana regresó su atención a los gritos de Charlotte desde su mesa en el café, cuando termino de atender a la mesa 3. Sonriendo tomó la invitación. "¡Tiana, debes venir! No confío en nadie más para preparar el mejor banquete que el Príncipe haya probado". Tiana tuvo que aceptar, nunca había podido decirle que no a su mejor amiga y no pensaba poder dentro de mucho. "¡Todo el mundo está invitado!" gritó Lotte, causando que varias personas voltearan. "Estoy tan feliz, sabía que si lo pedía suficiente, mi príncipe vendría".

Tiana se rió mientras se dirigía a atender a las personas de la mesa 10. "¿Entonces vendrás Tia? Espera..." Lotte tomó su cartera y sacó un cheque, el cual firmó con entusiasmo. "Toma Tia, espero que sea suficiente para el banquete" Tiana sorprendida no supo que decir al mirar la cantidad en el cheque. "Lotte, esto es demasiado dinero" le dijo. "Entonces es suficiente" le dijo sonriendo la rubia mientras tomaba su bolso y salía por la puerta. "¡Estoy tan contenta por las dos Tia! ¡No puedo esperar a que sea 7 de Marzo y mi príncipe llegue por mí!". Charlotte salió por la puerta principal dejando a Tiana pensando en cuál sería el menú perfecto para el banquete.

-.-.-

"¿No se supone que somos un secreto?" dijo Audrey con indiferencia. "Bueno es que en realidad será un viaje de trabajo, les hemos asignado proteger al Príncipe Naveen de Maldonia como una misión diplomática" dijo el Señor Whitmore, apuntando con su bastón en todas direcciones. "Pero también pueden tomarlo como un día de vacaciones; todos sabemos la situación de hoy en día y pues, hemos pensado que el Mardi Gras sería la perfecta oportunidad de que todos ustedes olvidaran sus problemas y se divirtieran antes de que pase lo que todos sabemos que será inevitable".

"Pues ¿por qué no? Digo, hemos estado encerrados aquí por casi un año, ser el guardaespaldas de un ricachón rígido y aburrido no será problema" dijo Vinny. Todos asintieron. "Bien, entonces a trabajar todos, quedan todavía dos semanas para sus _vacaciones_" dijo el comandante Rourke. "¡Oh! Casi lo olvido, recuerden llevar disfraz" dijo el Señor Whitmore antes de salir de la cafetería. "¿De qué te disfrazaras Sweet?" pregunto finalmente con entusiasmo Audrey. "Pues seré un doctor, llevaré bata blanca y mi estetoscopio" dijo señalándolo con una gran sonrisa.

"_Pff_, ¿qué clase de disfraz es ese? Tú ya eres un doctor, se trata de disfrazarse de algo genial, por ejemplo yo seré un pirata" dijo Audrey con entusiasmo. "Pues siempre quise ser un doctor" dijo Sweet con su mano en la barbilla. Mientras todos reían y platicaban, Milo no pudo evitar preocuparse. Muy probablemente el problema en la falta de información del diario era una página faltante. Era la única explicación.

"¡Eh Milo! ¿Tú de que te vas a disfrazar?" escuchó un grito que lo sacó de sus pensamientos. "¿Disfrazarme? ¿Para qué?" preguntó un poco curioso. Sus compañeros se rieron, "vaya que si necesitas las vacaciones Milo, nos invitaron a todos a un baile de disfraces. Bueno, en realidad a ser guardaespaldas de un Príncipe, pero eso no significa que tengamos que seguirlo a todas partes" dijo Audrey informándolo. "Oh…pues no lo sé. Quizá me disfrace de Henry Jekyll" dijo pensativo. "¿Otro doctor?".

"Está bien, me disfrazare de abogado entonces" Audrey suspiro resignada "saben que, yo voy a decidir sus disfraces, porque ustedes apestan".

-.-.-

Tan solo faltaban dos días para la fiesta de Lotte y Tiana ya tenía elegidos los platillos que servirían, solo faltaba decirle a los demás cocineros como prepararlos para que la ayudaran a terminar más rápido. También le había prometido a Lotte hacer los postres que servirían ella misma, desde que había probado su nueva receta le habían encantado los beignes y a su padre también.

Tiana miró el cheque de nuevo. Había logrado juntar la cantidad para comprar una pequeña parte de su sueño, pronto podría abrir su propio restaurante y hacer feliz a la gente, como había hecho con Charlotte. Ese sueño que una vez había compartido con su padre. Una lágrima recorrió su mejilla que Tiana limpió rápidamente. Dejó de lado la tristeza y continúo cosiendo su disfraz, un vestido de campesina medieval color carmín. Escucho la puerta abrirse y escuchó a su madre llamarla desde el otro lado del cuarto "cariño ya es muy noche, ve a dormir y mañana continuas regresando de tu trabajo".

Tiana le sonrió a su madre y asintió levantándose de la silla en la que estaba sentada. Estirándose caminó hasta su cuarto y se tumbó en el colchón quedando profundamente dormida. Pareció que había dormido tan solo un instante cuando sonó su alarma, fue a su armario y se vistió para el trabajo. Tomó una manzana y corriendo salió por la puerta.

"Ay Tiana, lo estabas cosiendo al revés" su madre tomo el vestido y comenzó a quitar el hilo antes de arreglar el vestido de su hija.

·•·•·•·•·•·•·

"Aquí está el tuyo y aquí el tuyo. Mole no necesita disfraz, ya está disfrazado. Este es para ti Milo y este es para mí" dijo Audrey mientras les aventaba sus disfraces del montón que tenía en su brazo. Milo sacó su disfraz de la bolsa, era un disfraz de aventurero. Al verlo recordó el gran parecido al traje de su abuelo y sonrió. "¿Soy un petimetre?" pregunto Vinny. "Creí que la peluca te sentaría bien".

"Y yo creí que tu ibas a ser el pirata" dijo Sweet con extraño cuando miró los colores vivos que se veían en la última bolsa de disfraces. Audrey finalmente volteó y con una expresión de horror se repetía "no, no, no" mientras sacaba el disfraz que estaba en su bolsa. "Lo confundieron, ¡yo iba a ser el pirata y tú el que bailaba tango!" dijo con terror al sacar el vestido de la bolsa.

"Bueno pues eso te pasa por no dejarnos ver los disfraces hasta la mañana del baile" dijo Vinny. "¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? Ya es muy tarde para pedir que me lo cambien" dijo Audrey con angustia. "Yo cgeo que te sienta bien, ya no pagecegas hombge" dijo Mole, que no alcanzó a evadir el zapato que Audrey le aventó. "¡Ugh!, si no fuera por ustedes- ¡Hombres, no saben hacer nada!" refunfuñó antes de irse a encerrar a su cuarto. "Bah, ya se le pasará" dijo Vinny sacando la chaqueta de su disfraz de la bolsa, pronto ya todos se habían ido por su lado. Milo suspiró, se levantó de la banca en la que estaba y caminó hasta el cuarto de Audrey. "¿Audrey?" dijo después de tocar la puerta. "Lárgate Milo"."No es tan ma-" dijo sin realmente saber que decirle, por suerte ella cortó sus palabras. "¡No iré al baile Milo, no voy a usar un vestido!".

"Pero, apuesto a que te verás bien en él" dijo Milo, que después del silencio supo que probablemente no era la mejor forma de alentarla. De repente Audrey abrió la puerta "no vuelvas a tratar de consolarme, en serio, pero te doy puntos por intentar" le dijo pegándole en el brazo. "¿Entonces irás? No quiero que mi esfuerzo haya sido en vano". "No fuerces tu suerte profesor... lo pensaré solo porque me hiciste reír, ahora lárgate" dijo empujándolo lejos de su cuarto y cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

-.-.-

"Madre, ¿no has visto mi disfraz? Entre tantas cosas que hacer se me olvidó terminarlo" le dijo Tiana a su madre con desesperación después de haber buscado el vestido y no haberlo encontrado. "Ahora no puedo dártelo amor, pero lo guarde en mi closet para dártelo en cuanto me lo pidieras"

"Gracias, ya voy por él" dijo Tiana corriendo al cuarto de sus padres. En cuanto entró vio que su madre estaba en él viendo directamente hacia la puerta esperándola, con una sonrisa que se hizo más grande cuando ella entró al cuarto. "¿Qué pasa ma? ¿Tengo algo en mi cara?"

Eudora volteó y de su closet sacó el vestido de Tiana. "¿Lo arreglaste, para mí? ¡Quedó hermoso mamá!" dijo con alegría al mirar que su madre había arreglado su vestido a un estilo medieval veneciano. Tiana se cambió rápidamente y con la ayuda de su madre, se peinó al estilo también. "Te ves hermosa cariño, te queda maravilloso" dijo Eudora dándole un beso en la frente a su hija. "Gracias mamá, enserio" dijo Tiana abrazándola. "Espera…¿Qué hora es? ¡¿Ya son casi las cinco? ¡Es tarde! Debía empezar a enseñarles cómo hacer los platillos desde las tres" dijo levantándose de la silla, antes de salir corriendo le dio un beso en la mejilla a su madre y se despidió. "Que te vaya bien querida, diviértete".

-.-.-

Milo se puso las largas botas del disfraz que le dio Audrey y salió por la puerta, llevándose consigo el diario de su abuelo en su mochila. Por precaución. Milo salió para encontrarse con el resto del escuadrón, quienes ya estaban en el jardín... excepto por Audrey. Como si hubieran leído su mente, todos apuntaron al cuarto de la adolescente. Milo suspiró sin asombro antes de caminar hacia él.

"Ya hay que irnos Audrey" dijo Milo. "No voy a salir, me veo ridícula". Milo pegó su frente a la puerta tratando de tener paciencia "vamos Audrey, prometo que solo estaremos un rato y nos iremos".

"_Ugh_ está bien, iré; aunque sé que va a durar para siempre" dijo Audrey. "Bien, ya vámonos". Audrey salió del cuarto rápidamente, cerrando de un azotón la puerta detrás de ella "jamás usaré tacones de nuevo, ¿cómo pueden caminar en estas cosas?". Milo estaba a punto de decir algo, pero Audrey lo calló y lo jaló del brazo hacia la salida donde los esperaban. "Una sola palabra de cualquiera de ustedes y se mueren, ¿entendido?". Todos se callaron pues sabían lo que les convenía.

-.-.-

"¡Tia, pásame las servilletas!" dijo Charlotte tomando las servilletas de la mesa donde Tiana cocinaba los beignes. "¿Qué tienes ahora Lotte?" dijo Tiana. "Oh Tia, estoy tan nerviosa, ya pasó media hora y mi príncipe todavía no llega" dijo mientras metía servilletas a su vestido. Tiana se aguantó la risa y una vez más animó a su amiga con sus palabras "vamos Lotte, espera un poco más, ya llegará".

Charlotte comenzó a sollozar "¡Yo sabía que mi príncipe no iba a venir! ¡Nunca obtengo nada de lo que deseo!" dijo subiendo rápidamente las escaleras mientras Tiana la seguía. "¡Espera Lotte! Ya vendrá ya lo verás, ya viste lo que pasó la última vez" dijo Tiana atrapando la tiara que Charlotte dejó caer. Cuando llegó al final de las escaleras, vio que Charlotte tenía los ojos cerrados y le rogaba a una estrella que hiciera aparecer a su príncipe. Tiana se conmovió ante la actitud de su amiga, quien siempre parecía tener a las estrellas de su lado. De repente sonaron las trompetas. "Damas y caballeros, con ustedes, su alteza real, el Príncipe Naveen"

Tiana sólo pudo creer lo que estaba pasando cuando Lotte le arrebató la tiara de las manos; luego con una entrada igual de maravillosa que la del príncipe, bajó las escaleras con todo su glamur a bailar con el príncipe.


	5. ¿Quién es ella?

**Chapter 1: Who Is She?**

* * *

"Why won't it budge?" he repeated as he desperately hit the stone cold wall that seconds before had been a passage. "Here"

He turned around to see Kale with a hand-bomb "you might want to step away from there though". Sinbad smiled grateful; he always pulled him out of trouble.

Sinbad backed away from the wall as Kale smiled back before throwing the bomb at the wall. He covered his face with his arm and smirked at the effectiveness of the explosion. "Remind me to get one of those" he said running to reach the passage.

"By the way, you should be more careful where you leave this" Kale threw Sinbad his knife, which he caught just before entering the room. "I'll go get the crew while you go play hero"

The bloody thing had already got him in enough trouble; he was not going to leave it behind as carelessly as before. He entered the passage and blindly followed through, searching for the place she had disappeared into.

He held the knife tightly, expecting the worst. His pulse rushed as he got into a stone room dark as the night.

Cautious, he climbed what he managed to make out was a staircaise in front of him. From atop the stairs he saw a faint green glow, indicating him the way he had to follow.

Before he could climb the stairs completely, the green light went off.

"Crap! Damned woman, getting in trouble at a time like this" he whispered to himself as he climbed the stairs faster. He finally arrived to the final step and went through the door frame. Silently he looked around, and found himself inside a small room with a single window which allowed him to finally see.

Suddenly the door behind him close shut while from inside a green glow the witch herself began to materialize. His grip on the knife tightened. "You fool, thinking you can defeat me; the weapon that you carry will serve for nothing, if against you"

Sinbad went quiet, he hadn't really thought about what he was going to do in this kind of situation. "Whatever you intend to do will be of no use, for here is your precious princess" she said pulling her robe towards her.

He looked at the girl, she lay on the cold floor, immobile. Sinbad looked back at the witch menacingly but when he was about to strike her with his knife the witch vanished with a wicked laugh.

He looked around him to check her gone. Once he had made sure she was not there anymore, he kneeled to the princess' side. He could only stare silently; he had failed to fulfill his part of the deal.

Sinbad heard steps rushing his way, they stopped at a safe distance from where he was kneeling, he knew they shared his grief and were just as reluctant as him to believe what they were witnessing, even for the shortest time she had been part of the crew as well.

He finally stretched his arm reaching for her and removed her golden curls off her face. He knew it was selfish of him, disturbing her rest just to let him see her one last time but he needed to apologize to her before letting her go.

As he removed them from her face he frowned. Her skin wasn't any paler nor cold to touch, he neared his ear to her nose. To the crew's surprise he lifted her away from the cold stone, and carried her outside the small room. "Sinbad, what…? Please, just let her go, she's-"

"-breathing Kale, we need to find her aunts, NOW!" he said menacingly.

He went down the stairs to where her bed was and let her down on it before rushing out the room with his crew following not far behind. "Rat, you stay here and make sure she keeps breathing"

* * *

**N: I'm retaking this story, at last.**


End file.
